Tuesday
by blackjacklily
Summary: If there was one day I hated more than Monday…it was Tuesday. What a pointless day. In a way I felt sorry for Tuesdays; no one cared about them and no one noticed them, but even the worst of days can have happily ever afters...


This one shot was an accident. One of my best friends was having a really bad day, a really bad Tuesday. I wrote this one shot in order to cheer her up. It turned out better than I could have imagined. It's not perfect; it has some cliche lines, and the overuse of the word "Tuesday" borders on comical, but hey, that was the point.

So I dedicate this short story to you, Michelle. May your Tuesdays always be a little brighter and sweetened with lemons.

**_This story contains adult language and sexual situations. It is intended only for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised._**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday.<p>

If there was one day I hated more than Monday…it was Tuesday. What a pointless day. It didn't hold the same dread as Mondays, yet it wasn't close enough to the weekend to hold any excitement either. Even Wednesday had the reputation of being "hump day", a day when we were half way through with our week. What did Tuesdays have? Nothing. In a way I felt sorry for Tuesdays; no one cared about them and no one noticed them. Thinking about it that way, I guess we had a lot in common, Tuesday and I.

I pulled into the parking lot of my office building and hastily grabbed my purse and iced coffee, already running ten minutes late. As I slammed the door shut on my Durango and fumbled with the key fob to lock it, my hand slipped from around my coffee, sending it crashing. Cold, sugary, latte sprayed upward, covering my shoes and the cuffs of my slacks.

"Fuck, fuck, shit," I mumbled, stepping backwards and throwing my hands in the air. I picked up the now splintered and destroyed plastic cup and threw it in the trash can as I entered the door. Half walking, half running, I made my way to the ladies room to attempt damage control on my now sticky shoes and pants.

As I tried to salvage my outfit, I looked up and caught my reflection in the mirror above the sinks. I had to admit, the image reflecting back didn't look half bad. I had taken the extra time this morning to twist my hair into a messy bun at the base of my neck and applied a small amount of mascara to my lashes, brightening my usually dull, brown eyes.

I grabbed my purse and bolted for the elevator, pressing the button impatiently, as if doing so would actually make the doors open any sooner. As soon as they did, I threw myself into the car and pressed the button for nineteen.

"Hold the elevator!" a low, throaty voice called from the lobby. I knew that voice. It belonged to the attorney who worked on the floor above mine; Edward Cullen.

I quickly reached out and hit the 'open' button, stopping the doors. I chanced a quick glance in the reflective walls of the elevator and readjusted my white, sleeveless tank, taking care to tuck it back into the grey slacks and skinny, black belt which matched my newest possession – the black louboutins.

"Thanks," Edward said as he slid into the car and pressed the button for his floor.

"Mmm Hmm," I answered. I could feel my skin burning from my neck to the tips of my ears. In the two years I had worked in this building, any run in with Edward Cullen had culminated in the same result; incoherent mumbling and a cherry red blush. Most times I was able to abruptly turn on my heel and run in the other direction. However it was Tuesday, and it seemed Tuesday hated me just as passionately as I did it; leaving me enclosed in this cramped space for nineteen floors with the man who had starred in every dream I'd had over the years.

My best friend and roommate, Rosalie, had once made a rather humorous attempt at writing a Craigslist 'Missed Connection' ad based on my tendency to blush, turn, and flee at the mere presence of an attractive man. Edward Cullen definitely qualified as an attractive man, and then some.

Edward chuckled as he readjusted his tie. "Good Morning, Bella. Although…from the looks of it, it hasn't been all that good thus far."

"Huh?" That was my brilliant response.

"Well I'm not mind reader, but based on the remnants of some sort of coffee in the parking lot and the fact that the bottom of your pants are soaked, I'm going to make an educated guess and say the two go hand and hand," he explained.

"Yes, well, it _is _Tuesday after all," I answered sarcastically.

"I don't…Tuesday?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Never mind."

We stood in silence as the elevator flew upwards toward our respective floors. Finally the display lit up with a glowing nineteen and the doors opened.

"I hope you have a better day," Edward said as I stepped out of the car. I turned, startled. Edward smiled and for the first time I stood still long enough to notice that one side of his mouth curved upward when he did so. It was sexy, it was beautiful, and it was intoxicating. I felt my traitor blush creep back up my neck.

"Thanks," I answered and turned back around before Edward could see my face flame up again.

It was nearly twenty-five after when I finally slid into the chair at my desk.

"So glad you could join us, Bella," a nasally, high pitched voice called from the other side of the partition that separated our desks.

"Bite me, Lauren," I answered as I turned on my computer and stashed my purse. Every office had to have the staple bitch; the one person who made it their personal mission to fuck your day up. In my office that just happened to be Lauren. Short, plump and always dressed like she was living in the 1980's, she was the Marketing Director, and the bane of my work existence.

I worked through my lunch and long past five o'clock. At some point during the day a storm had settled in for a long stay. The lights above me flickered a few times and I took that as my cue to leave. I turned my computer off, grabbed my purse and switching off the lights as I went, I exited the office, locking the door behind me.

I hit the down button on the elevator and as I waited, I plucked the pins from my hair, shook it out and gently massaged my scalp. The elevator dinged and as the doors opened, I took a step forward. Quickly I stopped my progression as they opened wider. There, leaning against the back of the wall was none other than Edward Cullen. He had removed his tie at some point and it now peeked out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket which was cradled over his arm. His normally disheveled copper hair seemed even more chaotic than normal and his piercing green eyes were closed as he rested his head against the wall. The top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, showcasing a smooth chest and sharp collar bone.

I inhaled sharply at the sight of him and felt my heart beat pick up speed. He opened his eyes and once again smiled that crooked smile, which did nothing to calm my already frantic pulse. We stood still, eyes locked, until the elevator doors started to close. Edward lurched forward, shoving his arm between them until they reopened.

"Coming?" he asked.

_Mmmm, yes, please, _I thought and at once blushed at my mind's lewd internal musings. I took a deep breath and entered the car. As I passed by Edward, the smell of his cologne tickled my nose, causing a tightening in my stomach and a tingle between my legs.

"Late night?" Edward asked as the elevator started it's decent.

"Yeah, big project," I answered, tilting my head to rub the stiff and sore muscles in my neck. "You?"

"No, this is usual for me. I'm always here this late."

"Hmmm…don't you have anyone waiting for you at home?" I asked. I immediately stiffened and my eyes rounded as I realized how personal a question that was. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Really. No, it's just me," he answered, smiling softly at my obvious embarrassment. An awkward silence passed between us as we both watched the LED numbers decline. Just as we passed the ninth floor, we were thrown into darkness and the elevator lurched to a shaky, noisy stop, causing me to lose my balance and stumble forward.

I threw my hands out and braced myself for impact. Suddenly, Edward's hands were around my waist, stopping me from slamming face first into the wall.

"Thanks," I whispered as I righted myself.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, his breath tickling the shell of my ear. Much to my dismay, Edward slowly removed his hands and cleared his throat. "Umm…I'm going to see what's going on, okay?"

I nodded as he walked over to the now dark panel and began pressing buttons. First he pushed the button for the lobby again and waited. Nothing happened. Then he pressed the 'Open' button and waited again. Still nothing happened.

"I think the storm knocked the power out. I'm going to see if I can get us out of here," he said, picking up the emergency phone. I watched as he tried dialing out for help. Finally he replaced the receiver and sighed. "Phone is out, too."

"What about a cell phone?" I asked as I slid the strap of my purse down my arm and began rummaging through the obnoxiously large bag I carried. I looked up when I heard Edward laugh.

"I never understood the necessity of overtly large purses. How do women find anything?" he asked, plucking his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

I laughed. "Hmm. Ask me that question again when you need Tylenol, or Chap Stick, or gum, or even a pen and paper."

"Deal," he answered as he began dialing the emergency number listed on the panel.

"Yes, hello. My name Edward Cullen and I work at 1453 Woodward Way. I'm here with another building employee, stuck in one of the elevators. Mmm Hmm, yes, I tried another floor as well as trying to open the doors. No, the emergency phone doesn't work. How long? No…I…yes, I understand, but no sooner? Right..ok. My cell number is 555-2435. Yes, thank you." He shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"It seems that due to the storm, it's going to be a few hours before they can get us out of here," he said and then sighed.

"_Hours…_" I squeaked. I wasn't normally afraid of elevators, but the thought of being stuck in such a small space for an extended period of time was unnerving. I felt the beginnings of a headache starting in the base of my neck. Whether it was from the long day, the hours in front of the computer screen, or my current predicament I couldn't be sure. Most likely it was caused by all three.

I slipped my purse off my shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Tilting my neck, I once again began rubbing the tight cluster of muscles.

"May I?" Edward whispered, pointing to my neck.

"Umm…ok?" I answered hesitantly. Edward reached out and curled his hand around my wrist, pulling me gently towards him and then spun me around. He pushed my hair to the side, placing one hand on my hip while the other rested on my shoulder. His hand was hot against my skin and instantly my stomach tightened again.

As he began massaging the aching muscles, a small moan passed my lips, causing me only slight embarrassment. His hands felt too good against my flesh for me to really care. His fingers skimmed the skin along my collar bone as the heel of his palm dug into my flesh. I tilted my head to the side, exposing more of my neck.

Another moan came forth and I felt the hand resting on my hip tighten. Suddenly, it was no longer Edward's fingers caressing the skin of my neck, but Edward's lips. I felt the pliable softness as they touched down, the slight dampness each time they moved to another location, the coarseness of a day's worth of stubble pass along my skin.

The hand on my hip slowly slid forward, around my waist, and pulled me flush against him as his other hand snaked around the other side, meeting each other in the middle.

"Bella," he whispered in between soft, feathering kisses.

"Edward," I moaned, tilting my head back against his chest. I felt his hardness pressed against my ass and as I said his name it twitched, causing a pool of moisture between my legs.

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time. In fact, I have fantasized this very scene a hundred times over," he confessed as his hands slid beneath my waistband and up under my shirt until they rested on my bare middle.

A jolt of pleasure shot through my body, causing my knees to momentarily weaken and I sighed. "As have I."

He spun me around and pushed us up against the side of the car. Suddenly his lips crashed down on mine as one of his hands tangled in my hair. He tasted like warm honey and salt, mixed together with such perfection it should have been illegal. He should have been illegal. I could easily see myself addicted to this man, shaking and craving for my next fix.

My legs spread to allow him to press closer to me as our lips explored each other, each of us pushing and pulling and twisting with the other. As his tongue entered my hot mouth, I moaned involuntarily and I once again felt his hardness twitch in satisfaction.

I roughly ran both my hands up his chest until I had freed his shirt from the confines of his pants and ducked them underneath, feeling the smooth, hot skin that hid there. He tugged my head back as his mouth traced a path down my neck and settled between the dip in my breasts. His other hand traveled up my scorching flesh until his fingers grazed over my erect nipples. My hips bucked involuntarily at the contact and I heard a muffled moan escape him.

"I want you, Edward. Can't you tell?" I breathed, reaching my hand between his legs and stroking the hard bulge I found there.

"You can have me, Bella. You've had me for a long time," he answered, lifting his head and fixing his green eyes on mine. What I saw in them caused me to inhale sharply. I could see lust, and love, and trust. I could see years of want and need and longing.

Edward's hand uncurled from my hair and both came to rest at the hem of my shirt. His eyes were questioning and I nodded, letting him know everything was alright. Slowly, painfully slowly, he lifted my shirt and pulled it over my head, casting it to the side of the elevator car. Then his hand traveled down until they reached the button of my slacks. In one swift motion, he undid the button and the zipper, sliding them down until he could no longer reach them while standing. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he lowered to his knees, his hand tracing the curves of my body as he went.

He wrapped his hand around the back of my knee and lifted my leg, carefully pulling the fabric over my shoe. He repeated the motion with my other leg until I stood before him in just my bra, underwear and heels. He licked his lips as he let out a shaky breath.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He raised his hands so that they rested on my hips as his he brought his face towards my center. I could feel his hot breath through the thin lace of my panties and I moaned. I was aching for him to touch me, to tease me, to take me. He placed his mouth against the fabric, flicked out his tongue and traced the line of my folds, the hotness of his breath and the wetness of his tongue through the thin barrier mixing to create absolute ecstasy.

I threw my head back against the wall and bucked my hips out towards him, begging for more. I felt his one hand loosen its grip on my hip and slowly caress downwards until it hooked underneath the garment and pulled it to the side, exposing me completely for him. His tongue came out again and this time the feeling of flesh on flesh was beyond anything I could have imagined.

He knew what he was doing, that much was obvious. His tongue would make a few passes back and forth against my folds, and then circle around the hub of nerves. I lifted my leg, and wrapped it around his neck, giving him unobstructed access as I buried my hands in his hair. His fingers slid down the same trail his tongue had followed and I felt them expertly enter inside me as he pushed them in and out, in and out, matching the pace of his tongue as it flicked my clit.

I felt my walls tighten around his fingers as I prepared for release. A few more pumps of his finger, a few more flicks of his tongue, and I was spilling into his mouth as I rocked and moaned, his other hand the only thing keeping me standing at the moment.

As I came down from my euphoric high, Edward slowly stood, placing a trail of kisses up my body as he did, until he reached my lips. As he kissed me, the taste of me and him mixing, I undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it back, off his chest, and down his arms, discarding it on top of my own shirt in the corner. I reached down and undid the button and zipper on his slacks. He didn't wait for me to undress him; he simply kicked off his shoes and shimmed the pants down and off. I grabbed hold of the waistband of his boxers and roughly pulled them down. As he discarded those as well, I reached behind me, unclasping my bra and throwing it into the growing pile of clothes.

He stood before me, naked, and he was magnificent. I reached down and wrapped my hand around his hard cock and stroked back and forth, causing his head to fall backwards. Just as I was preparing to lower myself to the ground and take his glorious shaft into my mouth, his head snapped up and he grabbed me, pushing me back against the mirrored wall. He wrapped my leg around his hips and pulled the fabric of my panties to the side as he positioned the head of his cock against my entrance. He took a deep breath and then I felt his entire length inside me.

The sensation was more amazing than anything my imagination could have come up with. His hips rocked slowly and deliberately at first, as if he were afraid of breaking me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began lifting my other leg to hook around his hips. He understood my silent demand and his hands came down and cradled my ass, allowing me to be suspended in air. I pushed my hips against him, begging him to thrust into me faster. He complied. All around was the slap of flesh against flesh, moans of pleasure and the sound of my back hitting against the wall.

"Come for me, Baby," he demanded, thrusting his hips deeper and faster.

"I'm so close…faster, faster, Edward," I begged. The sounds around us intensified as he delivered all that I was asking for. Every muscle in my body tensed for release. One final thrust, in and out, and I dove off the edge with Edward following, letting out his own feral growl as he spilled into me.

We stood connected as we both recovered, until I finally unhooked one leg, then the other, and stood on my own two, shaky legs. Edward released his hold on me and placed his forehead against mine.

"That was…God, that was amazing," he said, his eyes still closed.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pressed my lips softly to his. "Agreed," I said as I pulled away.

We quickly dressed and Edward lowered himself to the ground, motioning me to follow. I did and he pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms securely around me.

"I know we are doing this a bit backwards, however…would do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner this Friday night?" Edward asked. I nodded my head as I sighed contently. Who would have thought being stuck in an elevator would have granted me the opportunity of finally turning my dreams of Edward into a reality?

Suddenly a thought struck me and I began to laugh. Edward lifted his head to look at me curiously.

"What?" he asked.

I laughed even harder before I calmed down enough to answer, simply, "I love Tuesdays."


End file.
